Kataartska Księga Smoków
Księga ta po Kataartsku zwana Lohikarmekirja jest jednym ze skarbów Gildii Łowców Smoków. Wiedza w niej zawarta była zbierana przez pokolenia łowców i każdy z nich zawarł w niej swoje spostrzeżenia i sposoby walki. Dostęp do niej mieli wyłącznie członkowie Gildii i jednocześnie należący do rodziny Nogardów. Po ponownym otwarciu Gildii Artem udostępnił wiedzę z księgi innym łowcom. Musieli jednak zastrzec, że nie wyjawią ani nie sprzedadzą tej wiedzy. Artem również przepisał i uporządkował informacje w niej zawarte, dzięki czemu stała się praktyczniejsza. Notatka z Kataartskiej Księgi Smoków Alhainto Etela (Niskolot Południowy) Rozpiętość Skrzydeł: 7,5 metra Szybkość: 40,5 knota Wielkość Dorosłego osobnika : 4 metry Opis: '''Smok-szkodnik. Często nawiedza wsie i pastwiska. Porywa owce przelatując nisko nad ziemią. W związku z tym nie spotykany w górach. Bardzo szybki i zwrotny. Paszcza pełna kłów, ale najgroźniejsze są skrzydła Bestia ma specyficzny atak gdzie napina skrzydła i przecina nim wszystko na drodze lotu. Dlatego też nazywany bywa ''Leikkaa Ruohoa''' (Koszący trawę). To, że jest to smok najsłabszy wśród swoich pobratymców nie należy go jednak w żaden sposób niedoceniać. Wielu doświadczonych łowców przegrało z nim walkę przeceniając swoje możliwości. '''Słabe punkty i sposób walki:' Alhainto ma bardzo wytrzymały brzuch i jeszcze mocniejsze skrzydła. Na atak podatne są tylko plecy. Należy więc wejść wyżej lub podlecieć nad Smoka. Skóra Gada miedzy skrzydłami jest wyjątkowo miękka i trafienie w ten punkt gwarantuje zwycięstwo. Innym sposobem jest złapanie go w stalową pajęczynę i wtedy dobicie unieruchomionego gada. Pod żadnym pozorem nie atakować z bliska lecącego Alhainto atakującego Leikkaa, ponieważ nie ma tarczy która by wytrzymała cięcie jego skrzydeł. Sumusylke'' (Mgłopluj)'' Rozpiętość Skrzydeł: 6 metrów Szybkość: 68 knotów Wielkość Dorosłego osobnika : 4 metry Opis: Sumusylke zamieszkuje w górzystym terenie i preferuje osnieżonye stoki. W porze ciepłej spotkać go można na szczytach i graniach gdzie zalega całoroczny śnieg. Tam też Smok ma stałe legowisko. W czasie zimy Smok pojawia się w niższych terenach, gdzie łatwiej o zwierzynę. Gad polując rozprzestrzenia mgłę na sporym terenie. Nie różni się ona niczym od normalnej z wyjątkiem temteratury. Jest dużo chłodniejsza. Ofiara która wejdzie w mglę traci orientację i zaczyna próbować się wydostać na oślep. Smok doskonale wie, gdzie zwierzyna jest i gdy ta zbliża się do końca mgły atakuje i zmusza do odwrotu i ucieczkę w głąb mgły. Niska temteratura, strach i zmęczenie wystarczy aby zwierzyna padła. Wtedy Smok atakuje i zabija bezbronną ofiarę. Mgła służy mu również do szybszego poruszania się. Otacza się nią i dzięki temu jest najszybszym ze smoków. Drugą cechą definiującą go jako niebezpiecznrgo jest lodowy promień, którym włada jako jedyny znany smok. Słabe punkty i Sposób Walki: '''Sumusylke Jest łowcą. Ponad bezpośredni atak preferuje przygotowanie zasadzki i osaczenie zdobyczy. Dlatego istnieją dwa sposoby na jego upolowanie. Obie opierają się na śledzeniu go i zaczekaniu, aż on przygotuje pułapkę z mgły. Wtedy Przynajmniej przez dwa dni jest w jej pobliżu. Można wyczekać na moment kiedy smok znęca się nad ofiarą i to jej poświęca większą część uwagi wtedy zaatakować z dogodnej pozycji, ale tylko z tyłu potwora. ponieważ Pierś i podbrzusze jest wzmocnione i niebywale wytrzymałe. Drugi sposób jest bardziej niebezpieczny i wymaga od łowcy silnych nerwów. Łowca musi stać się ofiarą i wejść we mgłe. Smok wewnątrz utrzyma 3 istoty. Nie należy uciekać a czekać i przygotować się wewnątrz mgły. Wzrok na niewiele się tu zda więc trzeba polegać na słuchu i węchu. Nie uciekając zezłościsz smoka i zaciekawisz. Rusze we mgłę, ale pamiętaj, że on w niej "widzi". Wyczówa Twoje ruch więc za wczasu przygotuj się i czekaj nieruchomo. Wejdz więc na wysokość trzech mężów i atakuj z góry w grzbiet. Ten bowiem i nasada ogona to słabe punkty bestii. '''Informacje niepotwierdzone: '''Bestia może wystrzelić mrożący pocisk łącznie z miotaczem ognia w efekcie czego oblewa przeciwnika wrzącą wodą. Nie jest to potwierdzone, ale przemawia za tym to, że smok wytwarza mgłę czyli podgrzewa wodę jeszcze bardziej. Drugim niepotwierdzonym atakiem jest krystalizacja. Jeśli ofiara za długo stawia opór i ucieka we mgle Smok ją zamraża tworząc pułapkę. Sztukę tą jednak udało się zobaczyć w wykonaniu tylko oswojonego osobnika. Przy czym jego trener zapewniał, że nie uczył gotego ataku. Nie mniej nie zauważono tego u dzikoch osobników. '''Taivaansininen Kaarme (Lazurowy Wąż) Rozpiętość Skrzydeł: 10 metrów Szybkość: 32 knoty Wielkość Dorosłego osobnika : 5 metrów Opis: Kaarme żyje w dużych akwenach wodnych. Południowa nazwa wywodzi się z państw śródkontynentalnych dlatego tyczy jezior. Smok ten jednak żyje zarówno w wodzi słodkiej jak i słonej. Tak więc Łowca w Kataart ma możliwość walczyć z obydwoma rodzajami. Smoki słodko i słonowodne to tak naprawdę dwa oddzielne gatunki, ale ze względu na zbyt małe różnice w budowie i sposobie walki uznawane są przez łowców jako jeden rodzaj. Taivaansininen zawdzięcza swoja nazwę kolorowi łusek. U odmiany słodkowodnej kolor jednak jest intensywniejszy a przez to bardziej cenny. Smoki te żyją wyłącznie w czystych wodach co przynosi 2 korzyści. Po pierwsze wskazuje dobre miejsce do osiedlenia się. 2. Ich mięso jest najsmaczniejsze we wszystkich smoków. Różnice: Mimo oczywistych podobieństw miedzy smokami dobry łowca zna różnice ich dzielące. Smok słodkowodny posiada większe i lepiej umięśnione skrzydła co daje mu przewagę w locie, lub w czasie migracji miedzy zbiornikami wodnymi. Smok morski w zamian ma pojemniejsze płuca, dzięki czemu mogą pozostawać pod wodą nawet kilkanaście godzin. Oba smoki wytrzymują pod wodą minimum 3 godziny a zanotowany rekord u Kaarme Makea to prawie 8. Słabe punkty i sposób walki: Kaarme to niewdzięczni przeciwnicy i walka z nimi wymaga cierpliwości i wiele przygotowań. Zapomnij o wypłynięciu w łódce i walkę na wodzie. Smok zamraża przeciwników i ofiary, a wilgoć tylko to ułatwia. To jednak jest również jego najsłabszy punkt. Smok bowiem sam jest wyjątkowo podatny na zamrożenie i zanotowana kilka przypadków żywych posągów, kiedy to młody smok zamroził wodę wraz z sobą. Tak więc, aby zaatakować smok wylatuje z wody. Wtedy Masz szansę. Pancerz smoka jest niezwykle silny. Ataki fizyczne nie zadają wiele obrażeń. Zamiast więc atakować chaotycznie skoncentruj się na Słabym Punkcie wszystkich smoków. Zapomnij również o ogniu. Chyba, że uda Ci się opanować ogień wulkanu Burfonia. Kiedy wytropisz Kaarme, spłosz go. Smok woli uciekać niż walczyć. Kiedy się zanuży przygotuj się na brzegu. Umocnienia i bariery posłużą zatrzymaniu lodu. Wykorzystaj to, że smok zawsze wypływa w tym samym miejscu w którym sie zanużył. Zarzuć więc silną sieć aby go splątać. Kiedy wypłynie zaciągnij sieć. Jeśli ci się uda, reszta to drobnostka. Jeśli jednak nie uda Ci się to to uciekaj. Niewielkie szanse masz w bezpośrednim starciu.